The Whip
by OneFlareshipperOfMany
Summary: Warning yaoi, adult themes. AU In a corrupt world split between slums and the cities only the elite can dwell in, Yugi and his friend Jounouchi tries to get by. Unfortunately, the former attracts the attention of the powerful Seto Kaiba....
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note**

This is a very old fanfiction, that actually happens to not suck as incredibly as most. In fact, though there are some things that bother me with it, I rather like it.

I may never work on this again, so I feel I must give that warning now. However, Atemu/YAmi was later going to show up, and there would be a complicated mainshipping web. (In other words, Seto, Jounouchi, Yugi and Atem/Yami.)

I may never continue it, but I still felt like sharing it to the world. ; Enjoy!

(Oh, please also note that I'm having trouble with the formatting on x.o Sorry if things don't look right, I'm really trying to get sepparation between different starts of the story.

* * *

Seto Kaiba walked down dark and rundown streets with more money in his pocket then the average resident had in a week, unless, perhaps, they were very good strippers or prostitutes. Which was, after all, the main income of the place. Wealthy people went here to "have fun," and Seto was one of those people. In fact, if they found a stripper or prostitute good enough or attractive enough then they'd even offer large amounts of money (usually a miniscule amount for the buyer) to become a "companion" to them. 

The world was corrupt. No one cared about anyone else, and most of the cities were slums. For that matter, most the population was poor and taken advantage of, slaving most their lives to give luxury to the wealthy, and a middle class was virtually nonexistent.

Normally, Seto preferred to drive down the streets, but today he wanted to keep a slightly lower profile. With his cold eyes, lean, muscular build and dark leather trench coat, he could easily belong in these streets, and the local thieves did not bother him. He smirked to himself as he reached the best Club in town with little incident. It was a huge club, with an obviously wealthy owner, known as The Whip.

Seto opened the doors, walking in with the confident air of the rich and powerful who could get away with anything. Though his features were cold and stoic, they were perfectly sculpted and incredibly beautiful. Paired with his toned, slim body, he could easily work there. Were it not for the well known fact he was a powerful regular, he might even be requested.

Seto strode up to the desk, where a boxumous girl in small amounts of leather that might or might not be considered clothes smiled an emotionless smile. "Why, hello Mr. Kaiba, it's good to see you return here again."

"Do you have any new ones?" Seto asked immediately, never one for pleasantries.

The girl chuckled, shaking her head and causing large gold earrings to sway. "Never were able to stick with one, were you?"

"So far, no ones been good enough for a second time." Was Seto's sharp responce

"Well," replied the girl, accepting this and bringing some things up on the computer in front of her. "We do have some new ones, but none of them really appear to be your type." She turned the monitor to show them to Seto, and he agreed- they were all only above average beauty. Seto wanted to find someone of value, rarity…. Someone that could take his breath away.

"Is there anyone else?" Asked the multi-billionaire with disdain.

"Well, you could look through the overall favorites…."

"Bring that up."

The girl complied, and a slideshow of the top ten favorites began, starting from ten.

Seto watched, interest minimal. However, at the number one interest, his attention was stolen. "Who is he!" Demanded Seto, stopping the slideshow to stare. "I've never seen him before." 'I'd remember….'

The boy he was staring at was probably the most exotic creature Seto had laid his eyes upon. His hair was a rich mix of lavender and maroon that darkened to a deep ebony by the time it reached his roots. His bangs, however, were shining gold, and the hair was styled upwards in a rather common punk-like fashion. This in itself might not have been so amazing, if it weren't for The Whip's strict policy against hair dye (and, though it would be easy enough to lie, there were plenty of accurate and fool-proof machines that could tell if hair was dyed or natural.). Which meant, of course, that unbelievable as the boys' hair was, it was natural.

His body was thin, with long legs, lithe muscles and perfect skin, which even on a screen seemed to look supple and smooth. His lips were slightly parted, seemingly inviting a viewer into a cavern that promised pleasure, and his cheeks slightly flushed. Overall, his build was very feminine, and he wore dark leather. But the most amazing, unique thing was none of this. It was his eyes. Resting below thin, arched eyebrows and framed by dark black lashes were large, half-lidded eyes. The eyes were a deep amethyst that shone with an unnatural light, but even this was not the most unique or outstanding part of them. That part, the part that Seto, or anyone else on that world would find hard to believe, was the deep amounts of emotion swirling below the depths, emotion that could be detected even from a screen. Those eyes, the most beautiful shade of lavender Seto had ever seen, shone brightly with a hope and compassion the world had not seen for centuries, yet unconsciously thirsted for. This boy was a treasure.

"Yugi Motou, Age Seventeen, been working here for somewhere around a year." Replied the girl as she turned the screen back.

"A year!" Demanded Seto, narrowing his eyes suspiciously. "Why haven't I seen him before?"

"Lets see…. Ah, I see. Your file requests prostitutes only, and Motou is not registered for that."

"I'd like to make a request for him in my private room." Announced Seto in response.

"Alright, you know the price. Though, of course, you won't be able to-"

"I know the rules," Seto interrupted coldly, causing the girl to nod quickly.

Thus began the wealthy CEO's addiction to something impossible to be addicted to- a human being.

* * *

Yugi scanned the note on his PC as he returned the clothes to his body, sighing quietly. He despised his job- it made him feel dirty to show his body in a room of sweaty, horny and corrupt men, eager to see him. This was made worse by the desire he saw in their eyes, the knowledge that each one wanted him, and wanted to do far more then he'd ever be willing to allow.

Yet for some reason, perhaps because the greater intimacy, he hated the one on one sessions worse. A few times the buyers had even lost their control and tried treating him as they did most people in private rooms, traumatizing Yugi, though he was, of coursed, saved in time, and the buyers temporarily banned.

That's why the thought of having another private session made him cringe. Sighing, he finished, fixed himself up and headed over to the private room of Mister S. Kaiba.

Seto sat with his legs folded and expression impassive as he waited in his private room. He looked up as the Employee's door opened and in stepped the one he'd been waiting for.

Yugi wore layers of leather, the common outfit for a stripper that likely got unbearably hot. Of course, a sweat-soaked body was even more inviting….

Seto couldn't take his eyes off the composed teen, who walked over to Seto with a trained sway of the hips. No image could match the real thing, and Seto could feel his groins reacting in approval. Yugi stopped to stand before him, awaiting instructions.

"I read over your file…. You do everything but prostitution, correct?"

The boy nodded, and Seto could see weariness in his eyes, though he obviously tried hard to hide it. Seto guessed the latter part was something most customers didn't want to accept.

"Then, I'd like you to massage me, first." One of the reasons the whip was so popular was likely because their employees also were trained in many other services, which could be requested and customized at the buyers will. Of course, this could only be done when they were "bought" for the private sessions, which cost about double, plus membership fees. Regulars had discounts, but still it was a lot, which was good for the employees.

Yugi's eyes lit up slightly. Massages weren't bad at all. Not only was he good at them, but it wasn't a shady job and didn't leave him with the used disgusted feeling he despised.

"Naked."

Yugi sighed mentally. Well, _that_ wasn't much of a surprise. He knew it was too good to be true, and, as he had to, he began to strip off his clothes suggestively, Seto watching.

When he had finished the rather practiced ritual, the buyer pulled off his own clothes, striding to a massage table and laying comfortably upon it.

Yugi followed and began working his hands across Seto's skin, soothing muscles and leaving behind a sense of pleasure.

The purple eyed boy had to admit, Seto was probably the most attractive and youngest customer he had ever served. He'd likely even do a good job working at the places. If that were the case, Yugi might even see him differently. Nonetheless, Yugi was raised in a world that left no appreciation in him for the physical beauty so admired and sought after by everyone else.

All in all, it was probably the best private session Yugi had done. Unlike those Yugi was used to, Seto was cool and controlled, even when at a place designed to take that and all stress away, if for a brief period. For this Yugi was extremely grateful. Seto's distant interest was far preferred over the wild lust he was used to.

Seto was enjoying himself, eyes closed and letting Yugi's gentle hands release all the stress and tension from his muscles. Enjoyable in itself, but Yugi's lack of clothes allowed Seto's mind to indulge itself in further fantasies. In a way, it annoyed him he wouldn't be able to get anything more sexual then a massage and a show. However, at the same time, it appealed to his competitive side.

Motou was the forbidden fruit, and Seto was determined to obtain it.

* * *

Seto had no desire to leave Yugi's touch, but he knew he had to go soon, and, he had spent time enough in that room already, so he dismissed the stripper, requested a prostitute to work off all the sexual desire he had gained since seeing Yugi, and left.

Yugi shoved his work clothes in his locker the way any half-asleep teen would, blinking several times and relieved to be off work. Had he been more awake, he'd be happy. Thanks to Kaiba, he had earned far more money then he usually would, which was already a good amount.

'The sooner I earn the money I need and pay for Grandpa's hospital bills, the sooner I can quit this and live a normal life without feeling like I'm no more then a pretty doll.'

Yugi shuffled out the door, rubbing his eyes and sending good nights to the other workers, who were also packing up to go home.

By the door stood a fierce, punk-looking blond in torn black leather, with a dog collar and spikes on his clothes. Messy blond hair half covered honey colored eyes, and a slight pout was on his thick lips. He was slightly tanned and very attractive, especially to anyone who liked the 'bad boy' type. He was muscular, but not overly so, with an overall lean build. He glared at anyone who looked at him wrong, which was the way people tended to look at anyone attractive who was in The Whip. However, his toffee eyes immediately softened when they fell upon Yugi, and he even managed a smile.

Yugi, too, brightened as soon as he saw him, running and throwing his arms around the blonde. (Causing jealous stares from anyone still within The Whip who didn't know the two.) "Joey!"

Joey grinned, squeezing Yugi gently in return. "Hey Yug, how's it going?"

Yugi and Joey had been childhood friends. The blond was unnaturally strong, and he had taken it upon himself to be an escort for his vulnerable friend. On top of that, they liked each others company, and their jobs ended at around the same time.

If, of course, you called Joey's source of income a job, which included emptying the pockets of the wealthy customers of The Whip and other clubs. It may not be considered respectable, but it was how Joey survived.

"You should stay over tonight." Yawned Yugi as the two parted and began to head out. "Even if I live around the suburbs because the game shop, I'm still scared to be there alone. Besides," Yugi turned his enchanting purple eyes upwards, pleading for the blond to agree. "I'd really like the company. It's lonely…."

Joey smiled affectionately, nodding in agreement. "I'd like it too. Not just because your house is nicer then my dump and you can actually make edible food either." Both grinned at this, Joey's one room apartment was notoriously messy, and he usually couldn't make anything beyond take out and microwavable dinners. However, since Yugi's grandfather, who had raised him since he was eight, seemed to have the same problem, Yugi had learned to cook. He was far from a master chef, but he could whip up some rather nice meals, and grew better with time and experimentation.

"Seriously, though," Joey continued. "I don't like the thought of you alone either. And on top of that, I also would enjoy the company."

Yugi smiled, and hugged the blond. "Thanks, Joey."

"Heh, no problem Yug. What're friends for? Sides, I'll enjoy it too."

The friends smiled at each other, laughing and talking to Yugi's house. Joey's reputation extended well past the slums, and even the city, and they weren't bothered by anyone, despite their good looks.

* * *

Seto slammed his door behind him, smiling inwardly in satisfaction. One of the many benefits of having a large house- he could slam the door without having to worry about Mokuba. And after his day, he felt he deserved it. Sure, the trip to The Whip definitely helped, but the message waiting in his limousine afterwards was not something he wanted to see.

In fact, it left him inwardly cursing the sheer idiocy of the world around him, especially his employees.

Apparently someone, (they had been hesitant to submit anyone to Seto's wrath, but the powerful brunette knew that he'd correct _that_ little problem very quickly when he arrived the next day) had completely screwed up the files and pamphlets for an important meeting the next day. That meant Seto had to be there at three in the morning to try to correct it, and may have to cancel the meeting anyway. Considering the time that he usually got home, this meant that he'd be back for food before leaving for his office again, with only a few hours worth of sleep before the meeting. Seto closed his eyes and massaged his temples, storming into the kitchen and making some coffee. Some very, very strong coffee, because he most certaintly would need it. Seto pulled out a bagel and some cream cheese, deciding to go fast so that he might end up with a few hours sleep before the start of the meeting. It would definitely give a better impression….

Seto spread the cream cheese, allowing his mind to wander. Rather then focus on the nightmare at his corporation, (he'd be doing plenty of that shortly) he decided to let his thoughts rest on more pleasant things.

Of course his minds selection was Yugi. The CEO knew that at least until he could get the teen into his pants, he'd be the center of every one of Seto's fantasies. Already, Seto felt that sleeping with him once would not be enough, a thought that scared and excited him at once. Seto didn't know nor care what about the teen he found so appealing, but he decided he needed to think of a way to win him into his bed. Easy as it would make it, Seto had a gut feeling that money alone would not convince him. (Then again, what fun would that be?) Until then, Seto decided he would book Yugi every day, and see what he could learn. It would be pure torture, but the cold teen knew how to deal with desire.

If he played his cards right, Kaiba would end up with a beautiful "companion" as his prize. And Seto Kaiba never lost.

* * *

"Here we are, home sweet home." Yugi sighed happily as he unlocked the door to the game shop, letting Joey in then locking it behind him. The blonde looked around, smiling. Yugi's grandfather was in the hospital now, but he ran a shop filled with games, including some really rare and unusual ones, and it was always fun to look around. Of course right now it was a bit messy, but it was nothing compared to Joey's house.

The blonde's attention turned back to Yugi as the tri-color-haired boy led him into the small kitchen and dining room, separated only by a small counter. Joey sat on the counter while Yugi pulled out a pot, filling it with water and setting it on the stove, before opening the pantry and bending over to grab some uncooked noodles.

"Aw, you're just making spaghetti?" Joey asked with mock disappointment, grinning cheekily at his friend. "And I came here expecting a five star meal. Man, what a disappointment."

"Sorry Joey," Yugi replied, crinkling his nose, sticking his tongue out and pointing a ladle accusingly towards the blond. "But I've been working all day. I can't do five star meals, anyway. Go to Palais des Fleurs or Fruits of the Gods for that."

"Now you've just gone an destroyed all my respect for you, Yug. Here I thought you were a master cook, while you are merely…." The blonde shrugged airily, trying to stop the wide grin that threatened to ruin the façade. "A spaghetti maker."

Both laughed, Yugi putting plenty of noodles in to satiate his friends' large appetite, while bringing out some sauce.

"A spaghetti maker who doesn't even make his own sauce!"

Yugi held the ladle threateningly. "Don't make me use this!" He joked. "I am a master in the arts of ladle warfare!"

"Ah! I surrender. And I have new respect for you, oh almighty master of the secrets of the ladle!" Joey emphasized this with mock bowing motions, and both laughed.

They continued to talk and joke, until Yugi finished making the spaghetti, serving most of it into Joey's place and giving himself much more modest portions. Unlike Joey, he didn't have an appetite like a garbage disposal.

The two finished dinner, dumping the dishes into the sink (which was waiting patiently for it's well-earned wash, though Yugi kept putting it off.) Yugi walked out, covering another yawn.

"Tired?" Joey asked, chuckling at the disgruntled 'no-shit' look that was Yugi's reply. Without another word, he walked over and swept up the small teen, carrying him in his arms.

Yugi blinked in surprise. "Joey?"

"Don't worry, Yug." Joey said with a wink. "You're light as a feather." That said, he dumped him unceremoniously onto the bed, grinning at the surprised "oof!" sound Yugi made as he landed.

"I guess you should get dressed first…." Joey mused as Yugi gathered himself and turned to glare at him. The glare turned into a surprised exclamation as Joey pulled his shirt off, laughing maniacally.

"You don't have your ladle now, Yugi! You're defenseless! Bwahahahaha!" he exclaimed as he held up the leather shirt.

"Not as defenseless as you might think!" Countered Yugi, as he jumped up, soaring through the air and sliding through Joey's legs, pantsing him and giggling maniacally as he went. He reached his closet and stood up, having just enough time to grab his pajamas before Joey had thrown his pants away and was after him again. Quickly, he sped towards the bed.

"You're faster then you look." Joey said, dropping the shirt and heading after Yugi. "But you won't escape!"

"Watch me!" Yugi challenged, dashing over the bed and onto the other side. Grinning, Joey jumped right over the bed to land right in front of the shorter teen, who stared open-mouthed. Taking advantage of this, Joey pulled said gaping teens' pants down.

"My my, what a sexy g-string ya got there, Yug." Joey said with a snicker. "Not as innocent as you appear, eh?"

Yugi blushed profusely, but rolled his eyes nonetheless. "Joey, I _do_ work at a strip club…."

"Yeah, yeah, excuses excuses."

Yugi glared, (though it was really more of a pout) and discarded the undergarment, slipping on instead his pajamas, which were blue and scattered with large yellow stars. Joey just smiled in amusement.

"Yeah, you look like a real stripper wearing _that_."

Yugi just stuck his tongue out childishly, pulling on the top, and Joey smiled affectionately, ruffling Yugi's hair and snickering at the glare it caused. "But I like you this way, you're just so darn cute."

Yugi opened his mouth, but was interrupted by his own yawn. "I'm too tired for this, Joey…. Can we just get some sleep?"

Joey nodded compliantly, taking off his color, turning off the light and getting into bed next to Yugi. "Night Yug."

"Night." Yugi mumbled sleepily, and even as they slept, the sun was just starting to rise, behind the barred windows covered by black curtains.

* * *

Employees scattered like rabbits as Seto stormed through the building and to his office. The door swung open, slamming against the other side of the wall with a loud crash, and the four people sitting around a large table jumped, then swallowed loudly.

One stepped nervously forward, face white and pale. "M-Mr. Kaiba, sir-" he began with a stutter, only to be interrupted by Seto.

"Firstly, who the hell did it." Seto asked, slamming his hands against the desk.

"Sir, I-"

"Please remember that _no one _here is invaluable, or anywhere close. If you wish to keep your jobs, I suggest you tell me, right now."

The man quickly nodded, collecting the sheets he had in front of them and sliding them over to Kaiba. The brunette snatched them up, eyes traveling swiftly over them as he absorbed the information they held. He looked calm, aside from the deadly fierceness in his eyes.

Finishing, Seto flicked them to the side, bringing out his laptop and typing up an email to his personal assistant informing him to immediately fire the individuals responsible, without pay. As he typed, he spoke with deadly calm to the four sweating men before him.

"This isn't that hard to take care of, had you been competent, you could have handled it yourselves. Obviously you aren't ready for your positions and must be immediately downgraded." The four surged into protest, but they were silenced by an icy stare. "Must I repeat that none of you are invaluable? Be happy you aren't being fired. You will be sent a memo informing you of your new offices and duties. Hopefully you'll be able to handle that." Seto's voice was dripping with disdain as he continued typing, giving his assistant information on the downgrades. "Until then, you will be responsible for cleaning up your own messes. You _will_ redo the entire presentation for the meeting and have it set up and ready by three o'clock this afternoon. I will come by then and if it's not ready, you will find your new offices located in the janitor's closet."

Seto closed his laptop with a slam, growling inwardly in anger as he stormed out of the room. He in no way needed to be there to arrange that, and decided that the four in charge of the meeting weren't the only incompetent people. He'd deal with the rest tomorrow- at least now he'd actually be able to get some sleep.

No matter how hard the sun tried, it just couldn't brighten the large city. Corruption seemed to have sunk and oozed into the city like the trash and graffiti that littered it. Oh, there were nice places, away from all that- the suburbs with the mansions and cooperate buildings of the rich. Here sirens blared less often and cops protoled more. Gunshots were less common…. But not the beautiful men and women with empty eyes next to their selfish, powerful 'owners.'

This place had its own type of horror and coldness, though the streets were paved and clean, and boredered by precisely grown plants and flowers…. Even the grand structures of marble and fine architecture could not hide that feeling of something being off that rested in the pit of the world.

This was Seto's domain.

He was a king among kings, wealthy and powerful yet young and attractive. Most of those who dealt with him wanted him, and this only worked to his advantage. Yet his exterior was cold and precise, intelligent eyes calculating the world around him with undeniable genius. He was desired, feared and respected by all…. Including this meeting of other wealthy aristocrats.

Seto, of course, was seated at the head of the table, but no one complained. Perhaps because they did not want to get on Seto's bad side, or perhaps because they'd much rather take advantage of the fact to admire his icy beauty. Either way, the meeting was running smoothly. Everything had been immaculately prepared, and Seto conducted the meeting with a courteous but cold eloquence.

By the end of it, in fact, he had fed all the eager business people everything they wanted to know. They lapped it up like dogs eating table scraps, buying right into him. He watched them go with a smug, slightly disdainful smile. He settled back into his sleep, idly taking a bite at one of the standard dishes of treats, not really caring so much what it was as he turned on his laptop. His first order of business was to find adequate job openings for the original failures. They had fixed their mistake well enough, which Seto took into consideration.  
It took him about an hour to finish plotting out the right positions for them and making all the needed arrangements. Before he closed down his laptop and settled it into his briefcase to go into his office, however, he looked up some up to the minute data charts. Just as he suspected, all of the companies in the meeting had filed multiple orders for his company products. Seto smirked. All to easy…  
He stood up, pausing to glance out the window. It had a view of the city that extended as far as the slums…. Which of course turned his memory once again to Yugi. Ah, he came up so often, but Seto couldn't help but dwell on how perfect his touch was, how captivatingly beautiful his features…. Seto shook his head quickly. Now was not the time…. But that night, he'd be paying the small teenager a visit….


	2. Chapter 2

Hum. You know, rereading this, I can tell how old it is... I don't _remember _the last time I called Jounouchi Joey. However, for the second chapter I'll reffer to him as Jounouchi, cuz at this point, I'm more used to it. If it bothers you, feel free to say so in your review, though I can't imagine its that big of a deal...

I wrote this ages ago and am a bit surprised to find myself continuing again. Gods hope I do well, because I hate the thought of my writing getting _worse_, heh.

Anyway. To the story. Reviewer comments will be located below the story... but I have to say, I'm shocked with how wonderful the reviews everyone gave me were. I'm really sorry (if your still there to see, this would be the first update in over a year!) And I really really hope I don't let you down. I'm... not exactly confident in my skills, either with writing or correctly portraying the characters... and I think I've gotten worse at both. Again, I hope I don't let you down!

* * *

Yuugi groaned as sunlight filtered through a crack in the dark curtains and fell upon his eyes. He rolled over, trying to get away, and found himself burrowing into the soft, firm figure beside him. Nice and dark, warm... much better.

"Nn?" Came the firm warm thing's questioning voice, but Yuugi had already fallen asleep again by the time Jounouchi's warm toffee eyes opened, hazy with sleep. He peered down curiously at the figure curled beside them, and couldn't hold back an affectionate smile. Really, Yuugi was just _too _irresistibly cute sometimes...

Jounouchi gently reached forward, running a hand through Yuugi's hair. For all that it looked a tangled mess, the strands were silky and gave no resistance to the blond's absent caress. _'Heheh... he's sleeping past me. I'm not gonna let him live this down...'_ Mischief glittered behind his eyes, before he frowned, another thought hitting him. _'Man, he must've had a long night... He **was **late... I bet 'e got requested...' _Jounouchi felt a brief flash of anger, and pulled his friend closer, until a soft sigh from the boy caused him to relax. He stared down at Yuugi, eyes gentle and protective. _'You deserve so much better..._'

Jounouchi found himself thinking that far to often. The beautiful creature curled next to him seemed like a tiny god with his jaw-dropping beauty, but what Jounouchi loved was his heart. Jounouchi had never known anyone as kind or open... He still had trouble understanding how Yuugi seemed to resist every attempt the world threw at him to batter him down, to turn him cold and callous like the rest of the polluted world...

...and all in vain. Because even after the death of his parents, even after his grandfather fell ill, even after having to sell his body (or at least the site of it) his bright eyes and warm laughter still could drive away all thoughts of wrong in the world, if only for a little while...

Perhaps that was one of the reasons Jounouchi swore long ago to do anything to protect his best friends happiness. Here was this one drop of purity in the world that he was blessed to hold and care for and be cared for in return...

"You know Yug," Jounouchi smiled to the figure. "I may not have much in the way of cash, but I'm probably the luckiest guy in da world."

"Why'zsat?" Mumbled Yuugi's questioning voice, though he remained firmly buried, despite the fact that the light in the room was minuscule. Jounouchi turned bright red, not realizing Yuugi was awake.

"Uh..." Suddenly, he grinned evilly and yanked off the covers, earning a surprised yelp. "Cuz you're making me breakfast!" _'Whew! Nice save!' _He congratulated himself.

Yuugi cried out in protest, before giving Jounouchi a look that was a mix of tired, confused, pathetic and angry... and thus failing to be fully any of the three. "Oh _am _I?"

Jounouchi took one look at those full pouting lips and the sleepy, accusing eyes that rested under furrowed brows and felt his heart melt. "Ya know, you're really cute when your all tired an mad like that." He grinned with playful teasing.

Yuugi blushed, then tried to look stern to get his point across... and only succeeded in emphasizing his proclaimed cuteness. Suddenly, a thought hit him. "Wait... you're... up before me?"

Jounouchi sniggered. "Yeah, aint that funny?" He turned his head up, tapping his lips in contemplation. "Lesse... so if _I _used to be the affectionately labeled lazy bum... Ooh, I wonder what your gramps is gonna t'ink when I tell 'im you beat my record..."

"_If _you get a chance!" Yuugi declared, now very awake as laughing, he threw a pillow at Jounouchi.

Jounouchi laughed maniacally himself, dodging and pinning Yuugi down, tickling him relentlessly until Yuugi, faced flush and tears of mirth in eyes. Was begging for mercy. "Only one thing can stop me from spreadin your dirty little secret, Yug!" Jounouchi said with an evil grin.

"I surrender! What is it, Jounouchi?" Yuugi asked, still giggling a bit still from the vicious tickle attack from earlier.

Jounouchi waited a moment for dramatic affect, staring down through golden bangs with a mysterious, evil smile, before... "Waffles... wit whipped cream, strawberries, an sometin nice ta drink. And plenty of em!"

Yuugi feigned horror. "Ah! However will I comply with such a request?"

"Then its back to the torture chambers for you!" Jounouchi announced, cackling maniacally as he began to tickle Yuugi once more.

"Ahh! No!" Yuugi cried through his laughter. "I shall meet your terrible demands, but no more!"

"That's what I thought!" Said Jounouchi with a smirk, folding his arms and staring down at his friend. Yuugi's eyes were glittering with happiness, cheeks rosy from laughter and a lazy smile on his face as he peered up through his bangs at his equally gorgeous friend.

"Little do you know," Yuugi said with a slight smirk. "Once I return to the kitchen, I will become the Ladle Master once more!"

"Not if I get to it before you can!" Jounouchi declared. Immediately both were off and running laughingly out the door. Jounouchi was faster and had longer legs, but Yuugi made time by sliding down the banister.

As he bounded around the couch, however, Jounouchi hurdled over it, reaching the kitchen before him, scooping the ladle from the drying rack and holding it up triumphantly, just as Yuugi skidded into the kitchen.

"Haha!" The blond declared, "Now I have the Ladle's formidable power!" He grinned down at Yuugi. "Now, make me the waffles or I'll use it against you!"

Yuugi stared up, then smiled, slowly walking up to him. "But you aren't the Ladle Master, you don't know its secrets..." He opened a drawer, and whipped out his own. "Like the spare!"

"En gaurde!" Jounouchi exclaimed, grinning, and they clashed the ladles together like swords, Jounouchi going easy on Yuugi... until the ladle was knocked out of his hand, clanging against the stove. "It seems I've under estimated you, oh Ladle Master..."

Yuugi smiled, before relaxing and looking around. "Ah, I should get breakfast started..." He glanced at the clock. "I don't have to go to work for a couple hours..." Large, luminous eyes turned on Jounouchi and the blond found himself trapped in their mesmerizing gaze. "After this, wanna play a game?"

"Sure!" Jounouchi said immediately- he'd say yes to anything Yuugi asked when he looked at him like that. "Though dose puppy eyes of yours should be declared an illegal weapon. Completely unfair." He complained grinning.

"You mean you don't want to play with me?" Yuugi asked, eyes widening, looking so sad and hurt and disbelieving, lips quivering... He was playing, of course, but the effects nonetheless made Jounouchi's heart skip a beat.

"Ah! Your horrible!" The blond laughed, bringing the little one into a tight hug. "'Course I wanna play with you... but yknow Yug, if the devil has half your talent, I bet heaven's completely empty."

Yuugi blushed, laughing. "I think your exaggerating just a little," He said, sticking his tongue out, before pulling away. "Anyway, I'm gonna get started on breakfast so we have plenty of time to play!" Humming happily to himself, Yuugi started pulling out dishes and ingredients.

Stepping out of the kitchen and Yuugi's way, Jounouchi slumped on one of the chairs, lazily watching Yuugi. "Believe me, Yug," He murmured quietly to himself. "I'm not..."

oOoO()OoOo

Seto Kaiba watched the sunset from a window of his large, comfortable office. Well, office probably wasn't the best word- taking up almost an entire story, the spacious, luxurious and comfortable private wing Seto performed his business took up almost the entire first floor, and required card keys and fingerprints to even get into, and even then could be overrided by the computer system used by voice analyses, which could only be activated by either of the Kaiba brothers.

This meant that it was private enough for Seto to be able to nap on one of the nice leather couches, and it even had a shower in the bathroom and some spare suits in case they were needed. Right now Seto was preparing a coorporate party that would be held at his mansion. Though this really was a job for his personal assistants and the party was a month away, Seto liked to look over the bigger things himself, personally... especially after the near-disaster with the meeting earlier that day.

However, it seemed everything was over, and once again the frosty beauties thoughts wandered to the slums, to Yuugi...

It was strange how impossible it seemed for Seto to forget the beautiful stripper... All day images ran through his head... the pale, supple skin... soft, gentle touch, the sway of those perfect hips, perfect little rear... the tossled, exotic hair, delicate hands, button nose, and full, enticing lips... Even his scent Seto remembered- faintly flowery, nectar and honey, with an undertone of vanilla, sweet and seductive. But most of all, he remembered those haunting eyes...

Seto groaned softly, almost inaudibly, closing his eyes to remember them. He could live forever, never see Yuugi again and still he'd remember those eyes... And for all his body and beauty was delicate, there was a strength in them... How could there not be? It would take strength to remain so... untainted. There was something intensely hypnotizing in the deep purple eyes, something warm...

Smirking a bit, Seto's hand reached down, absently unbuckling his pants as he toyed with that mental image of those unfiltered emotions reflecting lust, desire, pleasure... that body trembling, naked, waiting for Seto... soft voice moaning, needy...

He imagined his hands running down that perfect skin, soaked with sweat, and his soft voice cry out Seto's name...

"Master Kaiba." Seto was jolted out of his fantasy, eyes snapping open at the sound. It wasn't the voice of the object of his new obsession, but rather his secretary, who's voice seemed grating on his ears in comparison.

His hand smacked down on the intercom button. "What is it?" He growled through clenched teeth, displeasure evident in his voice.

"You're appointment arrived early, sir... would you like to see him now?"

Seto's eyes glinted coldly. "No. Have them wait as they should. I have things to do."

"Of course, Master Kaiba."

Sighing, Seto released the button and ran a hand through his hair. Well, there went that... _'After work... I'll see him again then..._ ' Until then... Seto stood, and made his way to the bathroom. He needed a cold shower... then paused, contemplating. He wanted Yuugi, yes... and as more then a private show. But for that, he'd need to get some information...

Seto strode back to his desk, picking up the phone and dialing The Whip. "This is Kaiba. I would like to reserve a private session... two."

oOoO()OoOo

"I win!" Yuugi declared happily... again. Jounouchi shook his head, wondering why he bothered, but smiling nonetheless. Gaming was Yuugi's passion, and he was damn good at it.

"Have you ever lost?" He asked laughing a bit. "At anyt'ing?"

Yuugi blinked up at him with wide eyes. "Of course I have," he said, then smiled brightly. "That's how I get better! And..." He opened his eyes again, staring up at Jounouchi. "I don't think you've noticed, but you've gotten a lot better too."

"R, really?" Jounouchi asked eagerly brightening.

"Um!" Yuugi nodded. "You grow with each game, Jounouchi, even if you don't notice..."

"Yeah! Just wait Yug, I'll beat you soon!" Jounouchi announced with renewed enthusiasm, posing.

Yuugi laughed at his friend's antics, before glancing at the clock and frowning. "It'll have to wait... I should start heading over to work."

Jounouchi blinked at him, then nodded and smiled. "Right, I'll go with you." He volunteered, I'll get a bite to eat at Devil's Pawn until nightfall. None of the rich guys go dere till then anyway."

"You don't have to," Yuugi said, "If you want, you can rest here a while..."

"Nah, I'd rather spend some time with my best bud." Jounouchi said happily, wrapping an arm around Yuugi, who smiled in return. "Sides, I need ta make sure your safe."

"Thanks Jounouchi," Yuugi said, a soft smile on his features.

"Anytime. Anyway, lets get this packed away and head over."

"Right."

oOoO()OoOo

Jounouchi watched Yuugi as he checked in at the employers area in back and, satisfied he'd be safe, headed himself over to the pub known as the Devil's Pawn. It was a shady pub, with stairs leading down into the main area and a red sign that hung a bit crookedly, proclaiming the name and displaying the image of a well endowed she-devil, smirking invitingly.

Jounouchi stretched, muscles flexing under his tight leather shirt, before he headed down the stairs and into the smokey lounge that was the main room of the place, heading to the bar. The Devil's Pawn was a hangout for thieves and on top of a drink and a meal, Jounouchi planned on catching up with the current buzz on the street.

"Hey Jounouchi! Haven't seen you in a couple days, where you been?" Greeted the bartender and owner with a friendly grin. He was a brunette with fierce hazel eyes and a long time friend of Jounouchi's.

"Honda! Well, I've been busy, ya know." Jounouchi said, grinning and sliding into a stool as Honda poured him a beer.

"Uh huh..." The brunette raised an eyebrow. "Lemme guess- spending day and night with Yuugi."

Jounouchi turned a bit red. "Well, I think thats exxageratin a bit..." He started defensively, before turning a bit more serious. "'Sides, I'm worried for him. You know as well as I do what'd happ'n if some of the bastards that walk the street got ahold of him. He needs to be protected..."

"True enough," Honda stated, recalling the stares their diminutive friend got whenever he came in to visit, "but there's more to it then that, isn't there?"

"I have no idea what your talking about." Jounouchi said, snatching the beer and downing it.

"Riiight." Honda gave him a look, then remembered something. "Hey, while you've been busy with that, there's a rumor going around... they say Bakura's coming to town."

Jounouchi choked on his water, staring up with enourmous eyes. "Bakura? _The _Bakura?"

"Who else would I be talking about?" Honda asked. Bakura had never been caught, few if any even saw his face... and he always got whatever it was he came for. He was legendary among thieves... but also known to be absolutely viscous. "Either way, people are jumpy, be extra careful. Especially about Yuugi."

Jounouchi nodded. "Yeah... I will. Ey, can I get some food?"

Honda rolled his eyes. "Do you think of anything else?"

"O'course! My pals like you and Yug... hanging out... eating... I should take Yug out for burgers later." He added almost as an afterthought. "You wanna come? He'll be happy to see you, the three of us haven't done anything for a while..."

Honda rubbed the back of his head. "I dunno... I mean, it'll be a bit late before the good places open... and I _do _have to open up early tomorrow..."

"Aw, c'mon Honda... you can get someone else to work it. It'd be fun, just like old times." He smirked. "Or do I have ta beat some sense into you?"

"Ha! You wish, like you could win a brawl against me!" Honda grinned, before smiling. "But... I think I could use a nice break... I'll go."

"Great! I'll come by with him when he gets off tonight. Now, how bout a chile dog?"

"Yeah, yeah, hold your horses you big pig," Honda said, smiling amusedly. "Barely any of the staff is here, these are the early hours."

"Don't that mean I should be gettin it faster?" Jounouchi grinned. "An your just a big a pig as me, an you know it!"

"Hey, its not like you're even paying..." Honda said, amused. He never charged his friends, despite Jounouchi's voracious appetite. "So quit complaining. And watch the register for me," He added as he went back to talk to his cooks.

"Will do!" Jounouchi said, salluting, then looking to the newest customer to walk in. "Don't worry, its open. E'll be back in a sec."

"I heard." Drawled the stranger, taking a seat a few seats down from the blond.

"Er, right." Jounouchi blinked, before gulping some more beer. _'Jerk.'_

He looked out the light filtering down the stairs, and sighed. He had a while to wait. _'Well,' _he thought, _'at least I'm gettin some food._'

oOoO()OoOo

Yuugi ended up a bit early and had cleaned up and put on the many oils that were mandatory to wear at The Whip with an hour to spare before opening. (At least he wasn't required to wear make up like the girls word.)

With nothing to do, he headed over to the employee lounge, and immediately spotted two of his co-workers he considered friends. "Malik! Mai!" He smiled, waving, and their heads turned.

"Yuugi!" Mai exclaimed, smiling brightly as he came over and squeazing him against her impressive bosom, causing him to blush. "How've you been, sweety?" She asked, smiling down at him. Mai had long, wavy blond hair and gorgeous features, and like Yuugi, strange purple eyes, though they didn't have the same brightness or allure of Yuugi's. She looked at Yuugi something like an adorable little brother, to be pampered, spoiled and, of course, teased relentlessly.

"Hey Yuugi. Did you hear about the new guy," said Malik. He had hazy lilac eyes and platinum blond hair and richly tanned skin. Kohl lined his peircing eyes and he was wearing his usual seductive smirk. "He's supposed to be incredible. You might have some competition."

Yuugi laughed, smiling. "That wouldn't bother me at all..."

"Aw, Yuugi... your no fun..." Malik sighed mournfully. "You get all the attention without trying, but then you just act so cute and friendly you make it impossible to hate you." When Yuugi had first come to the club, Malik had been far from kind to him- Yuugi quickly became popular and Malik saw the boy as dangerous competition. After all, people weren't _nice _to each other, they didn't care.

Yet despite his nastiness, even some trickery and little attempts at sabotaging, Yuugi remained friendly. After all else had failed, Malik gave up, unable to resist any longer, and gave Yuugi a chance... and never regretted it. Yuugi really did genuinely care for his friends... it was strange and foreign, but wonderfully refreshing.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot," His attention turned back to now and he looked over to Yuugi. "The Boss wanted to see you."

"M, me?" Yuugi asked, jumping a bit and looking a bit worriedly. "Wh, why...?"

"How should I know? But you should head up there before you start."

"Don't worry, hun, I'm everything's fine." Mai said smiling, giving Yuugi an encouraging pat.

Yuugi swallowed. The whip had several managers, which was who the employees usually talked to and who usually did the hiring. The Boss, however, owned and ran the Whip. For an employee to be called to him was unusual, to say the least, and Yuugi couldn't help but worry that something was wrong.

He headed up quickly, the two watching him go.

After a moment, Mai asked "You think everything's ok?"

Malik rolled his eyes. "Mai, I think Yuugi can handle anything... or anyone, for that matter."

"But what if he's going to try to forcce him to... take on _other _duties? His manager's been trying practically since he started..." Mai pouted a bit, folding her arms. Maybe it was his small stature, maybe his large eyes, but she had trouble seeing Yuugi as something other then a sweet little kid. Part of her felt he didn't belong here at all...

"I wouldn't sweat it." Malik said with a shrug, closing his eyes and leaned back. "Revenues have gone up tremendously since Yuugi started working here. If he's smart, he's not going to risk loosing that."

"Mm..." Mai didn't seem convinced.

"Anyway, I gotta get ready." Malik said, standing up. He smirked. "I have a private session with mister Kaiba himself."

"Kaiba?" Mai blinked in surprise. "Didn't he already...!"

"Looks like he came back for another round," Malik said, smirking and winking. "Lucky me- I love the pretty ones..." Chuckling darkly, he strode off to wait in Seto's private room.

"Hm." May said, before running a hand through her hair. "Hum. Now I'll be bored until my first show... Malik, you jerk."

oOoO()OoOo

When Seto came into his private room, Malik was already waiting, sprawled luxuriously on the bed, body positioned perfectly to suggest invitation and raw sexual energy. Seto snorted inwardly, striding calmly over. There was a very good reason he picked the beautiful egyptian... and it had nothing to do with him.

Malik and Yuugi shared the same manager; therefore, they would know eachother. And that was exactly what Seto wanted...

"Kaiba," purred Malik, staring up at him. "I didn't expect to see you again..."

"Wise of you," Seto stated, sitting on the bed as Malik crawled onto his lap eagerly. "I have a job for you, and it doesn't involve me fucking you," Malik pouted, "But I _will _reward you richly for it." Seto idly pulled out a pack of hundreds, slipping some into Malik's pants.

"I'm listening..." Malik said eagerly, leaning against the touch.

"I want Yuugi." Seto said firmly. "You will help me make him _mine._ You will find out and tell me all you can about him, about how to do this."

Malik chuckled darkly. "You've set your sights high, Kaiba," He murmured, wrapping his arms around him, straddling him and speaking seductively into his ear. "Even for you. You aren't going to be able to get him with this," Malik took one of the bills and, as Seto did not protest, tucked it away. "Or this," he groped Seto's pants. "There's only one thing Yuugi will listen to, and that's this." He placed a hand on Seto's chest, over his heart. "From what I hear, that's not something your used to."

"I'll do what I need to to make him mine." Seto replied evenly, watching carefully. "Keep talking, and gather information for me. If I succeed, I wont be the only one to reap the rewards."

Malik purred at the thought, staring up at Kaiba. "You have competition... and I don't mean the regulars here. Yuugi doesn't like them... and that's something else you'll have to work past. I mean someone he cares for, someone close to him... close enough, perhaps, to take him for himself if you don't act fast. And, I think, probably willing to do so."

Seto's eyes darkened with a jealous rage and in a flash his hand was clasping Malik's jaw painfully. "Who!" He demanded.

Malik winced, but kept smirking despite it, staring down at him. "His best friend," he answered innocently. "A pickpocket, blond, named Jounouchi. He's quite the catch himself..."

Seto's gaze was steely. _'I'll have to do something about him..._'

Malik carefully uncurled Seto's hand from his jaw, rubbing it, but he didn't loose his seductive purr. "Your not going to get him by force..." He said easily, "if you want him, you have to do so other ways. Play by his greatest weakness..."

"And what would that be?" Seto intoned, voice still steely.

"He cares too much. Make him care about you." Malik replied. Seto snorted disbelievingly, but Malik continued "It wont be as hard as you may think... Just make him happy... make him like you... He likes games, I think it'd take him by surprise if he came in here and that's what was waiting for him. Oh, and don't make it seem like you want him for sex. Don't even mention it. If you want him," Malik put a finger over Seto's lips, "That's the worst thing you could do..."

Seto closed his eyes, pushing Malik off, then handing him ten more hundreds, which Malik eagerly grabbed. "I'll expect more soon. Now go."

"Of course, Kaiba." Malik purred, walking out with a sway of the hips. "I'll see you tomorrow..."

Seto watched him go, before leaning back and thinking over what he said. Some of it sounded near ridiculous... _'I suppose it depends on how gullible Yuugi is,_' Seto mused. He certainly _looked _innocent enough... and that usually meant easily tricked. Still, something bothered him. _'It can't be that easy... but..._' His eyes narrowed. _'This competition he spoke of... _**that **_will have to be addressed..._'

Contemplating, Seto sat up, thinking his next move. _'Games, huh?_' He slowly smirked. _'Well, that's a good place to start..._ **I**_ might even enjoy this...'_

oOoO()OoOo

Yuugi was contemplative as he walked to the Boss' office. He could only remember coming there once in his entire time here, and that had been brief. The Boss was a serious man, dark, brooding eyes, bushy eyebrows and thinning black hair. He was burly, contemplative, calculating... He had approved of Yuugi then, one look telling him that the boy's exotic beauty would be a huge success. But that had been when Yuugi had first gotten there, and was simply a final step in him being hired. Why was he being called back...?

He looked up as he reached the door. Two ominous men were standing guard, though they nodding at Yuugi as he approached, opening the door for him.

Swallowing and mustering his courage, Yuugi stepped inside.

The place wasn't enormous, but it was definitely spacious, and rather tidy. There were two other doors to the back rooms, (Yuugi had not been back there and didn't know where they led,) and several bookshelves. At the center of the room sat the boss, his large desk cluttered with various official looking papers and documents, some pens and pencils, a computer, a lamp, and a telephone. It was probably the messiest part of the whole room.

The Boss looked up, nodding approvingly. "Yuugi, I'm sure your wondering why I called you here. As of next week, your going to be working with a partner."

Yuugi blanked, caught completely off guard. "A... partner?" _'What's he talking about...? He must know, he must not expect..._'

The Boss nodded. "I brought you here to meet him." He pressed a button on his phone, and spoke. "He's here. You can come out now."

Yuugi heard footsteps, and one of the doors to the back rooms opened... And in strode what could only be described as the living incarnation of sex. Rich, coppery skin, a perfect face and pointed features, elegant, catlike movement and a shocking crown of hair similar to Yuugi's own. And the eyes... beautifully feirce and wild... there was a fire and a power behind those eyes... they were half closed, and he looked almost bored... until his eyes met Yuugi's, then they lit up immediately, scanning the boy approvingly as a smirk slowly began to crawl across his features. He was dark, seductive, graceful, powerful... and utterly beautiful.

"Yuugi, meet Atemu."

Yuugi could only stare.

* * *

Well, that's it for now... Hum, I'm not sure I'm pleased with this chapter... especially in comparison to the first. / Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy it. Is it just me or did too much happen with not enough of it actually happening? And did some of the character scenes last too long...? 

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it. Feel free to comment, and please let me know how I can improve. ALSO! If any of you feel your good at characterization and know the YuGiOh characters thoroughly, please contact me! Don't be shy, I don't bite. :3

Onto the Review comments! X3

**Annuket**- Ok, so I guess I didn't really live up to the fast updating... ..;; I'm really, really sorry. But, I'm honored that you'd say something like that, and I'm really glad you enjoyed it. :3

**Atsukichan1- **Completely understandable. XD I hope its written as well this chapter... / Yes, it is cute. 3 Hope I didn't dissapoint.

**- glomps Yuugi **– Firstly, I like your username. :P Wow, I'm glad you think of it as hot... XD And I haven't even done any lemon... ...yet. ;D Er, sorry about the updating. coughs It took me a year to do so, and I appologise. I wish I could say I think its worth the wait, but honestly I'm not sure myself.

**BombayElk**- I hope that whatever it is that made it successful to you, it didn't loose... Haha, though I wont hold you to that promise, as its been almost a year. ;D

**Raven**- Haha, well, I did update... Glad you like it so much. ;3 Though right now, I'm not sure how its going to end myself!

**psycogirl234- **Does half a year qualify as soon? .;;;;

**edwardelric9**- I guess I got the chance... though I'm not sure its as good as the first. /

**darkfirebird1423- **Really, you think so? 3 I take that as a HUGE compliment, thank you very much. I hope I did ok this chapter...

**sarah/ryoulover4ever**- You really should get one. :3 (And I'm not just saying it so you'll add me. ;P) In general, they're very useful to have and almost necassary if you go on the web enough. And there's plenty of places you can get accounts easily and free... yahoo, hotmail, gmail if you have a cell phone...

Well, that's all for now! I hope it was enjoyable!


	3. Chapter 3

Here is the long awaited third chapter of The Whip. To be honest, I haven't worked on it much recently- I've been incredibly busy, and inspiration does not come often. As a result, the chapter is a fraction of the length I originally intended.

The good news is, I DO have some thoughts on what I want to have happen next. Unfortunately, its rare I have both the time and inspiration to write out a scene to my liking.

Much much more was meant to be in this chapter, but I was unable to get it out in a way I found acceptable, and since its now been over a year, I regretfully was forced to put length aside. The good news is, this WILL be continued, hopefully sooner then later. When I have time, I will turn to the story and continue it. Unfortunately, between college, my webcomic, and whenever I get a new job... well, it may take a while. I WILL try to make it MUCH longer, however, unless it takes another year.

With those appologies said, please enjoy.

* * *

OoOo()oOoO

"Atemu will be working with you as your partner from now on in all the shows, and possibly private sessions," the boss continued, not leaving Yuugi time to gawk.

Yuugi's mouth snapped shut and his eyes averted back to his boss in alarm. "W, wait, my contract-"

He began, but the Boss held up a hand, interrupting him.

"I know well the details of your contract, Yuugi. In fact, Atemu's carries similar provisions, specifying explicitly against the prostitution. The performing you will do is a paired stripping."

Yuugi blinked in puzzlement and surprise, but the old man continued onward heedlessly.

"You will be assigned a choreographer and have a week of preparation work and practice before you will debut. As you'll be working together from now on, I suggest you get to know each other. You'll be meeting your choreographer later on today. Until the paired show, you wont have any more performances. Now, why don't you show Atemu around? I have a lot to do."

"Ahh, r, right." Yuugi said, still a bit dazed by the whole unexpected event. His eyes returned to Atemu, and for a moment he felt trapped in the predatory gaze, before Atemu gave a hesitant smile, stepping forward. Smiling uncertainly himself, Yuugi gestured for his new partner to follow, and the two left, door closing behind him.

The Boss watched them go contemplatively.

Atemu, it seemed, appeared from nowhere. He had been a vision of seduction and the Boss had been willing to do anything to get him onto his staff... including comply with his strange request-

He wanted to work with Yuugi, specifically.

And watching them go, the Boss couldn't help but agree with Atemu's taste. The two were incredibly different yet had some striking similarities... it would be easy to play off every man's classic 'twin' fantasy in the most perfect of ways- the light, seemingly innocent role Yuugi played, and Atemu's darkly assured seduction and raw sex appeal.

There was no doubt the new show would be a huge hit- already the Boss had assigned the marketers to the task of campaigning it.

However, he still had to wonder who Atemu was and where in the world he came from...

OoOo()oOoO

Yuugi's cheeks were burning by the time he finished his tour, ending in the locker rooms. Every moment he had been all too aware of those eyes boring into him, of the almost superhuman grace the man moved with.

He was surreal, like something out of a dream, but there was something about him that put Yuugi on edge. Yet even then, tensed and weary though he was, when Yuugi chanced a glance up at Atemu, or caught one of those soft smiles, he felt his resistance waver.

Yuugi felt _drawn_ to Atemu. There was no other way to describe it... and it scared him. Never before had he felt something so out of his control... before now, feelings were the one thing that were _his. _Now with the appearance of this man, his new partner, suddenly even that was put into question...

"Well, that's it," Yuugi said distractedly, a slight quiver to his voice. He was all too conscious of Atemu's eyes on him, studying him as if they were trying to memorize every part of him. It wasn't the same greedy stare the Buyers held, there wasn't any raging lust, but there was definitely something else there, something even more intense.

"I think you missed something."

Yuugi blinked, blushing a bit at the sound of the rich baritone. Yuugi tilted his head, confused, going over where they had gone in a mental checklist. "I did?"

Atemu chuckled, causing Yuugi's blush to deepen in guilty confusion.

"Where do we go to eat?"

"Ah! This way," Yuugi said, relaxing a bit as he smiled, gesturing for Atemu to follow. "My friend Mai should be off around now, you can meet her!" Maybe he was just nervous and surprised about this whole thing, he reassured himself. Maybe that was it.

Of course, that didn't explain why his cheeks burned whenever he glanced at those intense crimson eyes, or saw a brief flash of a smile.

Atemu found himself carrying one of those smiles once again as he followed Yuugi, allowing his eyes to travel down the small body approvingly, resting non-too-briefly on his rear but always flickering up again whenever he knew Yuugi was about to look his way.

Perfect. Utterly perfect. Yuugi was everything Atemu dreamed and then some... _'He feels it too... I know he does.' _Atemu thought. Of course, Yuugi had no idea how long Atemu had been waiting for this...

And now, here was the object of every desire he could possibly dreamed, having drawn him here and waiting to be taken. Of course, Yuugi was far more then that... Not that he knew it.

Nor did he have to. He was there now- _that _was what mattered.

OoOo()oOoO

Jounouchi glanced up from his drink. It wasn't very strong, and he had been nursing just the one the whole night, but the last thing he needed was to try to work drunk.

The Devil's Pawn had slowly but surely filled, and with it came the buzz of life it was known for. The scent that hung in the smokey was sour yet comforting to Jounouchi in its familiarity-cheap food mixed with tobacco and bad body oder, diminished only slightly due to the fact he had wisely chosen a seat near one of the few working fans.

The quiet of earlier was gone. Now there were conversations going on everywhere, from the hushed, conspiring whispers of plotting men to friendly insults and bellowed orders, the Devil's Pawn had become a jostling, underground hub of activity. In fact, only one person hadn't made a noise since coming in and ordering, and Jounouchi's eyes flickered briefly back to the hooded man from earlier, still stubbornly labeled 'jerk' in his mind.

The man had barely moved at all, drinking and little else. His position hadn't changed in the least, and he had a 'don't touch me' vibe so effective that burly men twice his size were careful not to jostle or disturb him.

The hood he wore might have looked ridiculous on others; an attempt to hide or draw attention away from oneself, or possibly look imposing, that did the exact opposite- draw attention in addition to making the wearer look absolutely ridiculous.

Not so for this man. Maybe it was the way the shadows seemed to cling to his face of their own volition, the way he held himself- a relaxed pose that at the same time seemed somehow unsettlingly unnatural. The fact that there was no visible movement at all outside of the idly raising of glass to the lips (not even _breathing_) did nothing to dissuade this sense.

Suddenly the head tilted in Jounouchi's direction, and for a moment, as if they suddenly and briefly caught the light, the peircing eyes seemed to glow. They weren't the eyes of a human, they were the eyes of an animal... a _predator. _Jounouchi's eyes averted before he realized it had happened, and he felt his breathing quicken.

He was, the blond decided, _fucking creepy._

Then the Hooded One made a sound again, a deep throaty chuckle that caused the hair on the back of Jounouchi's neck to raise.

_'Is he _**laughing **_at me?!' _Jounouchi thought with a dawning realization, glancing back indignantly, then quickly looking away again. Creepy, evil little bastard... The blonds gaze drifted to the window, watching as the last of the golden rays died, and darkness settled about the slums.

The time when suburbia went to sleep... this was when the slums woke up.

Jounouchi felt himself smile. _'Time to go to work._' He waved to Honda, giving him a final goodbye as he strode out the door. He shuddered as he passed the hooded man's seat, and was secretly relieved to be away from the him.

OoOo()oOoO

Yuugi was showing Atemu how to use the computers when he noticed the message. He clicked it absently on instinct, and Atemu peered over his shoulder curiously. The hairs on the back of Yuugi's neck straightened, and his breath caught; he was suddenly _very _aware of how close Atemu was, of the warm breath that danced against his ear...

"What's that?"

Yuugi swallowed, and hoped the sound wasn't really as loud as it seemed in his ears. There was something about Atemu's voice... "It's a message," he said, growing slightly red as he realized his voice was a bit higher then normal, and forcing himself to calm. (What the hell was wrong with him today, anyway?) "We receive them if there's any special change to our schedule... usually it refers to a private session."

Kaiba again? It took Yuugi by surprise. He had heard his name before... wasn't he supposed to jump around? Never stick to one person? Why had he requested Yuugi again?

"Private sessions?" Atemu asked a bit quietly, interrupting the train of thought. Yuugi's eyes remained glued on the screen, and he didn't notice the slight narrowing of Atemu's crimson eyes.

Yuugi nodded, scanning the message. "You wont have to worry about it for a while... they have to train you first."

Atemu made no comment, and Yuugi glanced back worriedly, wondering if he had said something wrong. The sight that met him almost made him jump.

No longer was the beautiful creature a vision of seductiveness, but of cold fury, glaring piercingly at the screen as if the intensity of his gaze could destroy it.

Suddenly Atemu seemed to notice Yuugi again, and he cursed himself inwardly, offering a warm smile. "Forgive me. I do not trust them," he said, voice soft and soothing, and Yuugi managed a small, uncertain smile in return.

Yet he could not forget that cold look... it was clear there was more to Atemu then first appeared.

OoOo()oOoO

"Hey Mai," Malik greeted as he slumped down at the lounge. "Have you seen Yuugi? Usually we break together after my third show..." He trailed off. Mai had an interesting look about her... the look where she was bursting to share some gossip, but something held her back, some uncertainty...

Malik pricked up, though was careful not to appear as eager as he felt. The more interested he was, he knew, the more Mai would dangle it over his head. She wasn't a mean person, but she _was _a tease, and he _knew _she was still irritated by that morning, petty as it was... "Is something wrong, Mai?" He asked in a carefully vague way.

Mai resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Really, Malik might be good, but she knew him better then that. "Hum? Oh, no..." The woman said, pursing her lips and studying her nails in an obviously false mimicry of carelessness. "I was just thinking about the new guy..."

Malik cursed inwardly even as he shifted forward with the intrigue he could not hide. Clearly, Mai had seen right through him... Deciding to do away with pretense, the tanned man sauntered forward and slumped on a couch near her. "Oh? So you've seen him? I still haven't..." Malik frowned in irritation. Really, it wasn't fair...

"Yes I have," Mai said. "And it's far more interesting then you realize, but why should I tell you, after how rude you were?"

"I'll buy you lunch," Malik offered.

"Buy me lunch? That's all you can say?" Mai said indignantly. "You didn't even appologize!"

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Malik purred "Sorry, Mai."

"It doesn't mean anything NOW! ...Now you REALLY will have to work to make it up to-"

"Enough with the crap, just tell me," Malik interrupted, too impatient to feel like participating in such games.

Mai smirked slightly, folding her arms. "And there you go again. Fine, but you owe me..." She winked, before leaning forward and speaking in quiet, conspiratory tones. "Well, I saw the new guy..." She raised an eyebrow. "_You _have some competition..."

"Competition?" Malik repeated, raising an eyebrow. The last time he had thought that was when Yuugi had arrived, and in the end that had worked out fine...

"Oh yes," Mai stated, remembering how even other workers had stared at the new guy. "Even Yuugi was blushing."

"You're joking." Malik accused flatly.

"Ha! You wish! He's like a Yuugi possesed by you" Mai teased, then turned serious. She shook her head and leaned forward, delicate hands tapping over crossed knees. "But... that's not the big news. Apparently, the Boss arranged for them to be partners, paired together in a two person show. It's starting in a few weeks. Lucky guy gets paid time off to train through the routine until then..." The gorgeous blond woman added with a less then serious pout.

Malik made a smart remark, but inwardly he was going over this information carefully. It seemed he'd have someone new to be worried about... He snorted, twistedly amused. _'Kaiba will not be happy about this...' _

Not that he cared. It sounded like this could be entertaining, competition or no...

OoOo()oOoO

When Yuugi entered the private session, Seto was waiting for him. Strangely, he was sitting before a table, something before him. Wearily, Yuugi approached.

"You're late." Seto said bluntly, raising a delicate eyebrow. He didn't seem to bothered by it, however, simply enjoying his new obsession's presence.

Yuugi glanced at the rooms clock, carefully tucked away so as not to distract the patrons (though if anyone could be distracted by a clock, the workers clearly weren't doing their job.) To find he was indeed a few minutes late.

Great.

Flushing slightly, Yuugi bowed low. "Forgive me. My schedule was changed recently, and I've yet to get used to it," he murmured politely, and, rising again, added "you will be discounted for my tardiness.

Seto's pupils dilated for a moment, pulse quickening at the motion. He recovered himself quickly, Yuugi's warm tenor voice warming him somehow. What was it about the boy, that seemed to captivate him so utterly...? Seto shook his head slightly, both as a response and to rid his mind of the thoughts. They were for later, not to be wasted when the delicate boy was here before him to be savored.

Were Seto the type to smile, he might have offered Yuugi one now, but instead he simply gestured to the chair across from the table. "Take a seat." He commanded, and Yuugi obeyed, wondering what this was about.

At that point, Seto smirked, and his deep blue eyes glinted as he shifted his head, waving to the board in front of him. "I thought we'd do something different, this time."

"Different...?" Yuugi repeated, feeling a strange mixture of apprehension and curiosity.

"Just having you strip, though enjoyable, is too easy." Seto explained, relishing the surprised look that crossed Yuugi's all too readable face. "Instead, I thought we could turn it into a game.

Yuugi's interest was evident immediately. His eyes lit up, body perking and an interest and attentiveness appearing none of the other patrons would likely get to see.

For Seto, that alone made it worth it... and truly, he was looking forward to it himself, though he hardly expected Yuugi to be much of a challenge. "For each piece lost, you must remove one artifact of clothing. For each piece I loose, I give you a hundred dollar tip. If you win, I'll give you a ten thousand dollar prize."

For a moment, the handsome boy was silent, contemplating, a small frown on his lips. Finally, he spoke up, voice soft. "And if you win?" He shook his head. "I can't accept terms of any game that would require me to do something I would not already do, but..."

"You also believe in a fair game," Seto finished for him. Looking a bit surprised, Yuugi nodded. Seto chuckled. "I had no intention of asking you to do anything you wouldn't want to do. I'll let you decide what my prize should be."

Yuugi opened his mouth for a moment, yet no sound came out. He closed it again, looking Seto over as if he hadn't seen him. After a moment, he offered a smile, and nodded.

Seto stared at him for a long moment after that, biting his lip subtly to keep himself focused, in control. It was the first genuine smile he had seen Yuugi give. And while the boy's strip tease smirk was enticing, the innocent joy evident in the glowing smile he had just received tempted Seto far more. _'Just when I believed it wasn't possible... he is perfect, truly perfect...' _

"Do you know the rules?" Seto asked, eyeing Yuugi cooly. The boy nodded, still smiling, and Seto smirked. "Then let the game begin."

Yet even as Yuugi moved his first peice, Seto was smirking inwardly. This game might be meaningless, but the REAL game had begun... and though he didn't know it, Yuugi was the prize. '_You __**will**__ be mine._'


End file.
